A NonDate Movie Date
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Bakura has the hots for Malik. Malik invites the guys for a movie, only Bakura accepts. Now being teased about his nondate Bakura realises his inner knight. Wait inner knight? What does that mean? Thiefshipping, BakuraxMalik read and review!


**Heeeelllllooooo~! This is just some pointless fluffy thiefshipping a friend of mine on DevArt asked me to write! ...huh I don't seem to have anything interesting to say today... I'm sorry I'm tired and boring (I blame exams... even though I only had two) Maybe I should make someone do the discalimer for me seeing as how I don't feel like it today.**

**Bakura: Oh great now she's making me do this *facepalm***

**Hey be nice, I wrote thiefshipping as the main pairing for this! It could have been another deathshipping you know**

**Bakura: *glares* you always write deathshipping!**

**Quit your bitching and do the disclaimer already, it's not my fault deathshipping is so delicious~!**

**Bakura: *grumbles* Fine, this lowly fanfiction writer doesn't own Yugioh... for good reason. We'd probably all end up being Ryou's bitches *shudders***

**And Yami would never win X3 haha, now read on and enjoy the pointless fluff!**

* * *

"You know Bakura, if you stare at him any longer he may just turn around and realise his ever growing love for you."

The white haired teen scoffs loudly before whacking his friend on the back of his head. "Don't be stupid Mariku, I was not staring."

Smirking Mariku plops down next to his second favourite albino, poking him in the shoulder while doing so. "Then why is my dear brother sitting in the direct line of your longing gaze? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that is called staring."

Bakura scowls grumpily, shoving the annoying Egyptian with little effort. "Piss off psycho; I am not staring at Malik." He growls lowly, his eyes snapping to glare at his supposed _best_ friend. "And even if I was, it was merely to glare at him."

"Pfft, whatever floats your boat Bakura. I know that you have the hots for my brother," Mariku states, flashing Bakura a cheeky grin. "Normally I'd have to kick your ass for the mere idea of violating my little brother, but for you it's different. You have no worries, for I approve your seeking courtship of dear Malik."

Mariku chuckles while avoiding the variety of school supplies being thrown at his person. "Mariku you're an idiot." Is Bakura's witty come back.

The Egyptian grins some more before his expression goes eerily serious. "Ask him out."

Sharp crimson eyes widen comically as Bakura chokes at the blunt statement. "What are you mad? Why the hell would I go and do something like that?"

A loud snort is Bakura's response. "If you don't ask him out nothing will get accomplished. He will obviously not be making the first move, seeing as how he's even more love struck than you." Mariku grumbles inaudibly, something about _stupid oblivious friends _and _playing freaking matchmaker_.

"What are you blabbering on about now?"

Mariku just gives Bakura a blank look, causing the albino's left eye to twitch. '_Does he think I can read his freaking mind? That moron should just say what he wants to say._' Right as Bakura opens his mouth to voice his thoughts does he notice someone approach the two.

"Well hello beautiful, what brings you here?" Mariku asks, his face breaking out into a huge grin.

Ryou leans over to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss, a sweet smile gracing his features. He squeaks when Mariku grabs hold of his waist and promptly pulls the lithe albino onto his lap. "Hey you two, what are you guys sitting over here for?"

Right as Bakura was about to explain the situation, Mariku beats him to it. "Bakura here was just staring at Malik from afar, wishing for that magical moment when their eyes lock and all of their love is expressed with a romantic kiss."

Bakura hisses lowly while Ryou giggles at the bickering. "Is that so? Well then we should leave so that we do not foil his plans."

"Oh sod off you two." Bakura groans, slamming his head on the desk beneath him. He lies there, trying to ignore the snickering of his friend and brother, wallowing in self-pity. With his silvery hair sprawled over his desk and face, he neglects to notice a certain sandy blond haired Egyptian walk up towards the trio.

"Hey you guys, what's wrong with Bakura?"

Ryou and Mariku snicker as Bakura snaps his head up from his depressed position. Giving the lovey couple a warning glare the albino mutters, "Nothing's wrong, just bored."

Malik stares down at Bakura curiously, his large lavender eyes twinkling in the low budget lightening of the classroom. He shrugs, a small smile always teasing at his smooth lips. He begins to chatter away with Mariku and Ryou, not aware of Bakura's constant staring. Crimson eyes slowly roam over the tan physique, soaking in the Egyptian's delicious form. Tan, flawless skin deeply contrasts against Malik's fluffy blond hair, giving the teen a very exotic look.

'_I wonder if his skin is as smooth as it looks._'

"Oy earth to Bakura, anyone home?" A tan hand waves in front of his pallid face. Blinking out of his dazed thoughts, Bakura quickly stares at Malik before scowling. Malik merely stares with a concerned look before sighing. "Did you not hear my question?"

Bakura blinks again before shrugging his shoulders. "No I didn't, what is it?"

A quiet sigh escapes Malik as he rubs his head with a slim hand. "I asked if you wanted to catch a movie with me later."

For a third time that day Bakura's eyes widen- albeit not as noticeably as earlier- before glancing at Mariku and Ryou. "Are you two going?"

Bakura stares blankly as Ryou gives him an irritated look. "If you were paying the slightest bit of attention, you would know that Mariku and I are busy tonight."

Raising a thin eyebrow at the odd couple, Bakura glances back at Malik who happens to be standing there patiently waiting for Bakura's answer. "Hn sure why not?"

Malik's lavender eyes widen slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal or anything," he mutters quietly, averting his gaze to avoid Malik's overjoyed expression. "What time should we meet up?"

A large grin spreads across Malik's face, a light blush staining his tan cheeks. "How about around seven tonight?"

Ignoring the knowing smirks Ryou and Mariku are giving the pale teen, Bakura nods his head. "Alright seven it is."

"Great see you later than Bakura." Without another word, Malik waves before walking off, a large grin still shinning on his face.

Bakura feels his lips twitch upwards in an almost smile, before feeling two sets of eyes bore into the back of his head. "What?" He snaps, glaring at his brother and best friend.

"Kura's got a date~!" Ryou coos grinning from ear to ear.

Pale cheeks flush a dark red, really bringing out Bakura's eyes. "What are you talking about, we're just going to the movies."

"Very good Bakura, now if my understanding in correct I would say that that is called a date," Mariku says, smirking broadly. His grin drops down to a frown as he gives Bakura a penetrating stare. "I'm warning you though Touzoku, no taking advantage of my brother. I'll have to kick your ass if you dare."

Ryou and Bakura both sport a matching eye roll, the former hopping out of Mariku's lap. "Just ignore him Kura," Ryou leans down closer towards his brother with a smirk. "Make your move tonight, I want to hear of hickeys and serious making out from him later."

Laughing at Bakura's blush, the usually cold and calm albino sits in his own embarrassment with Mariku yelling threats at him. The couple bickers and fight as if they've been married for ages, completely ignoring Bakura's protests and claims of him going on a _non_-date. '_…What did I just get myself into?_'

xXx

Bakura Touzoku stands in front of the entrance of Domino's movie theater, hands buried deep into his black trench coat trying to keep warm. He mumbles incoherently as memories of his brother's endless teasing echoes throughout his mind. "I swear he only acts sweet and innocent so that people can't hate the sneaky bastard."

Snowflakes fall from the night sky, only adding to Bakura's annoyance. '_Stupid January weather… why does it have to be cold? I freaking hate the snow…_' He mopes about to himself,

glaring at the offending white particles of frozen water float innocently around him.

A small family walks past him to enter the movie theater, however, one little girl stands still and stares at Bakura with wide eyes. He stares back, though his gaze is more of a glare from irritation when compared to the young girl's innocent appearance.

"What?" He snaps harshly, making the small girl jump.

She stares at him for a moment longer, tilting her head to one side that causes blond curls to frame around her chubby face. "Why is your hair the colour of snow? Have you been standing out here for too long, or are you cold?"

Bakura snorts at the naïve question, giving her an unimpressed stare. Suddenly, an idea forms into his mind as he gives the girl a cruel smirk. "You really want to know how my hair got this colour?" His smirk widens as the girl nods his head frantically. "I told too many lies. When someone lies their hair colour changes before completely falling out."

The girl's large blue eyes widen, a gloved hand instantly fidgeting with a ring of blond curls. Bakura leans to be eyelevel with the girl, gently holding a lock of hair. "It seems you've been lying little girl, it won't be long now before all of your precious hair falls out…"

Bakura begins to cackle like a hyena as the little girl's face pales. Tears begin to pour down her rosy cheeks as a loud wail escapes her tiny frame. She quickly runs inside, leaving Bakura to laugh outside to ignore the dirty stares he receives.

"I can't leave you alone at all can I?" A familiar voice chuckles quietly, causing Bakura to calm down with his hysterical laughter.

Smirking broadly Bakura stands up straight and turns to his side. "What can I say? I just love kids."

Malik shakes his head, though a smile gives away how amused he is by Bakura's antics. He walks towards the door before glancing back at the freezing albino. "Are we going to chill out here all night or are we going to see a movie?"

"Well I don't know about you Malik, but I would just enjoy sitting out here for the night," he states dryly, following Malik inside the heated movie theater. Ignoring the strict glares he receives from a very peeved looking blond mother, Bakura looks at the showings for the different movies. "Which movie are we going to see?"

Glancing at Bakura, Malik waves his hand dismissively. "You pick the movie; I'll go get the popcorn and drinks."

'_I pick the movie huh? Oh this is going to be rich._' "Alright, get me a medium coke then, I'll meet you over there when I get the tickets." Bakura agrees, walking off to the- thankfully short- line to by the tickets.

'…_I wonder which movie we should see,_' Bakura looks at the options for a few moments, his crimson eyes roaming over the different selection. '_Hmm… all of these options suck… well I guess this movie will have to do._' Bakura walks up and orders two adult tickets, a small smirk covering his features.

Malik stands at a corner, holding a large bag of popcorn and two medium sized drinks, looking at his surroundings bored before spotting Bakura. Large lavender eyes almost seem to sparkle as they lock with Bakura's own crimson orbs. Malik grins largely, handing Bakura his coke. "So did you pick a movie?"

Bakura smirks, grabbing the offered coke. "Yep, oh and you may not want to eat too much popcorn."

xXx

"The Crazies…" Malik mutters as the two leave the theater. "The movie you picked was _The Crazies_? Why did I freaking allow you to pick the movie! I should have known better!"

Bakura and Malik are now on their way back to Malik's place, the latter venting the whole way back with Bakura smirking proudly. "I must apologize Malik. I completely forgot that you hated horror movies, besides it was funny."

"Funny?" Malik pauses giving Bakura an unbelievable look. "You call random people going bat shit crazy and killing everyone they hold dear funny?"

Chuckling quietly Bakura nods his head. While Malik continues with his little rant, Bakura thinks back over the experience. Once the movie began, Malik already found it necessary to cling to Bakura's side, not letting go of the pale hand for anything. Bakura took advantage of Malik's fears, enjoying the close contact they shared throughout the whole movie. '_Hell if I knew that worked so well I would have suggested this a long time ago._'

From the corner of his eye, Bakura notices the adorable Egyptian shaking, gripping at his arms as if to retain more warmth. Malik's venting lowers in volume as he noticeably begins to stutter, his teeth chattering from the cold. Silently, Bakura removes his black coat and places it on Malik's shoulders. The Egyptian stares up at him with wide eyes, a hot blush staining his cheeks. "What are you-"

"You're cold."

Bakura doesn't explain any further, he just silently makes sure that the jacket is secure. Malik watches him curiously, noticing just how close Bakura is standing to help with the coat. Before Bakura walks back Malik grabs his wrist. Right as Bakura is about to question what Malik was doing does he feel a pair of lips brush against his cheek.

Malik pulls back quickly and averts his gaze, his hand loosening its grip on Bakura's wrist. "Thank you," he smiles cutely at Bakura before giving him a serious look. "You're not off the hook though. That was a terrible choice in a movie."

Bakura stares baffled as Malik continues walking along the dimly lit path. Grinning a bit to himself, the white haired teen follows the Egyptian, thankful that he choose to wear a hoodie under his coat. The two pause at Malik's front door, the Egyptian ceasing mid-rant to stare up at his dark house. Bakura raises a thin eyebrow at Malik's sudden silence, not liking how pale the normally caramel skinned boy is turning. "Hey, is… is everything okay?"

Silently, Malik shakes his head. He turns to glance at Bakura, his large lavender eyes normally bright and cheerful now shinning with fear and worry. "I-I… I just remembered that Mariku is spending the night with Ryou… so I'm going to be spending the night here… alone."

A pang of guilt hits Bakura like a ton of bricks as he sees the fear and worry run thoughout a shaken up Malik. He rubs the back of his neck, averting his gaze away from the worried Egyptian. "Well… would… would you feel better if I… I stayed here with you tonight?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Malik stares with wide eyes at Bakura shocked. "You… you'd do that?"

Bakura's cheeks flush as he slowly nods his head. "It's my fault you're scared… it only seems fair that I spend the night to protect you from the insane."

Chuckling quietly, Malik lightly shoves Bakura's arm. "Oh thank you my brave knight, I will now sleep peacefully knowing that a psychopath with a taste for terrible movies has promised to protect me from the crazies."

Bakura smirks as Malik unlocks and opens his home's door. Walking inside Bakura says, "It is my duty as a Knight of the Psychos to always protect a girly Egyptian in need."

Malik responds by shoving Bakura lightly again. Both take off their shoes before heading up silently to the living room. Turning to face his noble knight, Malik smiles sheepishly, "Alright since you're here on my behalf you can use my bed. I'll just sleep on the couch tonight."

"Why would I allow that?" Bakura asks, crossing his arms across his lean chest. "I'm here so that you don't get to freaked out from the movie, how can I do that if you're sleeping down here and scaring yourself? No the best solution is for us to share your bed. I'm sure it's big enough."

Before Malik can protest this suggestion, Bakura grabs hold of Malik's wrist and forcefully- though not too roughly- drags Malik up to his bedroom. Tan cheeks burn a bright red as Malik complies, finding no logical reason to fight against this. Once they make it to the Egyptian's bedroom does Bakura free his captive. "You know, kidnapping the gorgeous prince is not something a knight should do."

Smirking broadly, Bakura pulls off his sweatshirt, revealing a tight navy blue t-shirt. He turns to face the blushing Egyptian, a smirk covering his features. "What did you expect from a psychotic knight?"

"Hmm fair enough, though I do hope that my fair- yet now evil- knight will be gentle with me," Malik grins, discarding his jackets, leaving him in a gray t-shirt and jeans. He walks backwards until his legs hit the bed. "I still fear that something may come and get me."

'_Something is going to get you alright…_' Bakura walks forward and cups Malik's cheek. "Don't you worry my prince, I shall protect you from all of your fears." He purrs, caressing the tan cheek with his thumb.

Malik's hand gently covers Bakura's, a sad smile covering his face. "What if what I fear… is something I cannot control? What if I fear," his eyes peer into Bakura's own, sparkling in the dark room. "Loving you?"

Bakura's eyes widen, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. A hot blush covers his cheeks as tingling warmth spreads throughout his form. His heart beats erratically in his chest, as a gentle smile crosses his features. He leans in closer as Malik stares at him, almost appearing to hold his breath. "What can I protect you from... if you have nothing to fear?"

The words are a mere whisper, yet Malik hears every word. Bakura can feel a hot breath ghost across his lips before pressing them gently against Malik's. Bakura's hands move to gently lower Malik onto his bed, as he slowly climbs on top of his lithe form. Malik returns the slow kiss, his hands moving to cup Bakura's pale face. Bakura's hands rub along Malik's stomach, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin against his cool hand. '_This does feel good._'

They separate for air, both panting tiredly. Malik smiles radiantly, kissing Bakura on the cheek. "I must thank you my knight; you have driven all of my fears away."

Bakura lies down next to Malik, pulling the Egyptian closer to his form. He grabs the comforter and pulls it over the two. Malik snuggles up closer, tucking his head underneath Bakura's pointed chin. Taking in a deep breath, Bakura sighs. As he hears the even breathing coming from Malik does Bakura close his eyes. A slim, pale hand runs through golden locks. "And you my prince," he smiles and strokes Malik's cheek. "Have stolen my love."

* * *

**Welcome to the end! Did you enjoy your read? Fluffy isn't it X3 Review, flame, favourite, do what ever makes you happy! (though a review would make me happy too... just saying ;D)**

**Sorry if you spot many mistakes... I kind of fail at checking. Well until next time, laters!**


End file.
